pokecraftargfandomcom-20200214-history
Data Logs
The Data Logs are information recorded by Pokecraft. All information here is canon. Formating follows these rules: Data Entry #''x'' - Topic, Dimension-Hyperverse-Multiverse "Recording Number x'': Recording. For now, '''Pokecraft', signing out." Entries Data Entry #1 - Waking Up "Recording Number 1: After being asleep in darkness for the past 17,683 years, I've finally awoken. I feel like something truly evil is emerging across the Omniverse. Of course, it's just a problem I'll be able to easily fix, but for some reason, I feel scared. Whatever. The first step is to prepare for the evil. I'll have to look for a dimension with a promising super material. For now, Pokecraft, signing out." Data Entry #2 - The Super Material, Dimension-MC1-GZM "Recording Number 2: I've found Dimension-MC1-GZM, which holds promise for usable super materials. Of course, further research is required. For now, Pokecraft, signing out." Data Entry #3 - Roaring in the Distance, Dimension-MC1-GZM "Recording Number 3: Upon arriving to Dimension-MC1-GZM, I began to collect resources and built a house. I've confirmed that the super material does in fact exist. Something is roaring in the distance, and I believe it holds the material. If so, it should be invincible to what I have now. I need to begin work on creating on a bomb of some sorts to kill it. For now, Pokecraft, signing out." Data Entry #4 - Killing the Beast, Dimension-MC1-GZM "Recording Number 4: I've done it. I've killed the beast. I created a one-use weapon: a tank of hyper-pressurized oxygen. As soon as the tank broke, it instantly killed the beast. It turns out that this beast was Entity-MC1-GZM-BG, a god-like creature that was massacring the local population. All that's left of it now is its G-Cells, the super material. With some smart molding techniques and a bit of enchanting, I've created G-Swords and G-Armor. It should be impossible for anyone to kill me, including myself. I must find a new dimension to research at. For now, Pokecraft, signing out." Data Entry #5 - The Brothers "Recording Number 5: While I track down a good pitstop for research, I remembered I haven't talked about my Brothers yet. First, there's Finn Clockwork. He's not much of a fighter, and hasn't see much of the Omniverse. It's probably best I keep it that way. He's located in Dimension-PK-1_UC. Second, there's Nebulon Wrath. He's more familiar with the Omniverse than Finn. He finds fun in practicing sword fighting and magic. He's usually in Dimension-TR-CM-NB or Dimension-TR-CM-UL. Finally, there's Umbralum Wrath, and he's often accompanied by Nebulon. He brainstorms strategies for battle. He tends to stay in Dimension-TR-CM-UL, and sometimes helps Nebulon in Dimension-TR-CM-NB. For now, Pokecraft, signing out." Data Entry #6 - A Forest of Rubber, Dimension-BT-MC6 "Recording Number 6: I found a good pitstop for research. Upon arriving to Dimension-BT-MC6, I was in the middle of a forest. Looking around me, I saw creatures staring back. They looked like any normal interdimensional being, but the looked like they were made of rubber. They began to approach me, but I was ready. Or...at least I thought I was. My sword was only forming into a weird box shape due to the bizarre properties of Dimension-MC1-GZM. It wasn't sharp. The blade bounced off. Luckily, a local was walking through the forest and swiftly killed the creatures with darts. That was a close one. For now, Pokecraft, signing out." Data Entry #7 - The Local Technology, Dimension-BT-MC6 "Recording Number 7: After the attack from those weird creatures, the locals let me stay to research. I wasn't sure what to start researching, until they showed me their technology. Ranging from simple darts to unstoppable laser beams, they had all the weapons from their previous encounters with the creatures I dubbed Entity-BT-MC6-BN. I decided to research their plasma guns and those death rays. With my research of their technology done, I decided to go to another dimension for more research material. For now, Pokecraft, signing out."